


Romantic Headcanons on dating Diego

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: All soft and sweet, F/M, Headcanons on dating Diego, No angst here today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Sweet and soft headcanons about being in a relationship with Diego





	Romantic Headcanons on dating Diego

 - Diego being scared or hurting you with his words so he leaves you notes everywhere. In your clothes, pockets, wallet and even one written on the bathroom mirror that shows up when the bathroom steams up

 - Small kisses to the back of the hand or forehead when you are tired or stressed 

 - Back rubs and foot rubs

 - He doesn't like showing off the relationship, scared of something happening to you so he just sends you flowers without a name but you know they are from him

 - “Y/N, I know you like I know my name, you have etched yourself into my very heart and you will never out-welcome your stay, you aren’t just a person, you are my person and I will love you even when I don’t know my own name"

 - Going to his place after work and finding him asleep in bed, laying next to him and resting your head on his chest, his arms wrap around you automatically

 - Patching him up after boxing matches or a night of vigilantism 

         - “how dare the bad guys hurt your temple body”

         - Diego laughing but closing his eyes and smiling at the peace around him

 - Constantly reassuring each other that you are in this for the long term

 - Long naps on lazy Sunday afternoons

 - Singing and dancing around the kitchen of the apartment you both bought 

 - Cooking in harmony with one another

 - Softly singing to you as you fall asleep until he too falls asleep and wakes with both of you on the bed, heads on one pillow, hands linked

 - 


End file.
